dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item properties (Dragon Age II)
Attributes }} |- | |Blood Dragon Armor Chestpiece |Adds the stated amount to each one of your attributes. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your Strength attribute. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your Dexterity attribute. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your Willpower attribute. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your Magic attribute. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your Cunning attribute. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your Constitution attribute. | |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to all attacks of that type. |I.e., +Fire increases damage from both spells and weapons that deal fire damage. |- | | |Adds the stated damage to all attacks. |This added damage is not affected by damage modifying talents. |- | |Starkhaven Longbow, Voracity |Deals the stated damage to all enemies in 2 meter radius around the target. | |- | | |Adds the stated damage against enemies of the said type. | |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to your total chance of inflicting a critical hit. | |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to your total critical damage multiplier. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total resistance value of that type. | |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to your resistance value. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total mana/stamina pool. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your mana/stamina regeneration rate. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total health. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your health regeneration rate. | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total attack value (accuracy). | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total armor value (damage resistance). | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total defense value (evasion). | |- | | |Adds the stated amount to your total fortitude value. | |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to your total threat generation. | |- | |Voracity, Cold-Blooded |Adds +0.25 mana per health point using blood magic to cast spells. |E.g., +0.25 mana points per 1 health point makes Firestorm (normally 60 mana) cost 48 health; equipping two items granting +0.25 would make Firestorm cost 40 health, etc. |- | | |Increases the chance of item properties appearing on looted equipment. |Despite the description, this property applies to items looted from both containers and corpses. |- | |Cornerstone |Makes the character immune to knockback. | |- | | |Makes the character immune to stun. | |- | | |Makes the character immune to flanking. | |- | |Stone's Breath |Causes the weapon to have the stated chance to knockback the enemy. | |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to your total chance to knockback the enemy. | |- | |Shield of the Knight Herself, Ichor, Wardwall |Deals full basic attack damage to all enemies that attack the character in melee. |Bug: Aura of Pain is considered damage to Hawke by an 'enemy' and will thus cause weapon damage against Hawke. |- | | |Adds the stated percentage to the health healed by healing spells/potions to the character. |E.g., For a healing potion normally restoring 60% health, a property of +17% would make it heal for 70.2%. |- | | |Increases the amount of health restored by spells and talents by the stated percentage. |E.g., The spell Heal heals for 40%/80%; a property adding 17% would make the spell restore 46.8%/93.6% health instead. |- | |Bianca, Fadeshear |Improves the item as Hawke levels up. | |- | |The Lion of Orlais |Increases XP gained by the percentage stated. | |- | |String of Pearls |Coins collected from enemies or containers will be in slightly higher quantity. |The effectiveness varies by item type; see Rune of Fortune for details. |- | |The Magister's Scythe |Basic attacks with the weapon ignore enemy's armor value, dealing full damage. | |- | |The Magister's Scythe, Bloom |Every basic attack with the weapon has a chance to restore Y% of the user's health. | |- | |The Vague Blade |Basic attacks with the weapon ignore enemy's defense value, always landing a blow. | |- | |Staff of Violation |Every hit has a chance to cast Walking Bomb on the target, who explodes upon death, dealing damage to surrounding enemies. | |- | |The Final Thought | | |- | |Widow's Fury | | |- | |Limbtaker |Weapons have a chance to instantly kill an enemy upon a successful hit. | |- | |Carta's Left-Hand | | |- | |Carta's Left-Hand | | |- | |Red Jenny Backbiter | | |- | |Glandivalis |Every hit has a chance to turn the target into an ally, who fights alongside the party as a guest, for a short time. | |- | |The Bringer of Silence | | |- | |Puzzle Ring of the Black Fox |Multiplies Cunning score by 1.5 for the purposes of lockpicking. |E.g. a "master" lock requires a Cunning of 40, property allows it to be picked with a Cunning of 27. |- | |Thrice-Bound |Multiplies Cunning score by 1.5 for the purposes of sensing and disarming traps. |E.g. a "master" trap requires a Cunning of 40, property allows it to be disarmed with a Cunning of 27. |- | | |Multiplies Cunning score by 1.5 for the purposes of evading traps. |E.g. dodging a "master" trap requires a Cunning of 40, property allows Hawke to take no damage with a Cunning of 27. |} Category:Guides Category:Dragon Age II items